


Episode 7 - The Baths

by Wodric



Series: He-Man’s Women – A Tale of Lust [7]
Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Masters of the Universe, Masters of the Universe (1987), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Nudity, Oedipal Issues, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wodric/pseuds/Wodric
Summary: In the baths Marlena and Randor see Edwina naked from afar. Marlena masturbates Randor. Adora, Glimmer and Frosta arrive and see Randor’s climax.While Randor leaves the baths embaressed, Marlena cleans Frosta and Adora and Glimmer play togheter.That nigh Adam goes to his mother’s bedroom and sees her with his sister, then his father arrives and Adam hides.
Relationships: Adora (She-Ra) & Marlena (He-Man), He-Man | Adam & Marlena, He-Man | Adam/Adora (She-Ra), Marlena/Randor (He-Man)
Series: He-Man’s Women – A Tale of Lust [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448830
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Episode 7 - The Baths

The baths of the city of Eternos lie against the south wing of the Royal Palace. There was a public outside area, where all the denizens could enjoy the benefits of the waters, and there was a smaller reserved area, already inside the walls of the palace, opened to courtesans.

As usual the baths were divided in two parts, one for men, the other for women, and both parts had huge swimming pools, ice cold and hot water tanks, saunas and steam baths, huge hydromassage bathtubs. There were women masseurs for the women section and man masseurs for the men section.

On top of the smaller reserved area, already inside the palace, there was an even more exclusive area available to the royal family.

Marlena thought that they should use more that area. She and Randor used it a lot when the twins were small children, and all played by the swimming pool, running and laughing. And she also recalled that the last time she was in one of those hydromassage bathtubs with Randor, Evil-Lyn was with them.

That night she called her maid lady Edwina, the king’s cousin.

When the maid entered in the queen’s bedroom, the king was inside her, grunting and thrusting his hips, Marlena ignored her for a while, letting the maid see the nude bodies of the queen making love with her husband.

“Bring us a jar of nectar… we will need more tonight!” she said to the maid when the king finished. It was only when she spoke that Randor saw the maid.

At first light she woke up Randor, still sleeping in her bed.

“Let us go to the baths! I want to be in that hot bathtub with you…”

“Don’t Adora and Glimmer use it? Or Frosta! My sister likes to go to the baths!”

“Don’t know, not so soon in the morning!” Marlena knew who used the courtesan section part of the baths at first light, her maid: lady Edwina.

“I have work to do…” the king apologized.

“Nonsense!”

***

King Randor let the towel fall into the floor and entered the bubbling hot tub. Marlena was right, it was a good idea.

The place was lovely. High ceilings in some bathrooms, lower in others to give sense of privacy. The air was foggy with all the steam. The hot tub room, was large and round, and was the core center of the exclusive area reserved to the royal family. From there arcades lead to other rooms and other water delights. And in the south corner there was a stone stair, by the wall, that lead to a higher gallery. From there the royal family could see the area reserved to the courtesans.

The waters were not the sacred ones of Castle Grayskull, but they gave him strength and helped him to recovered his virility. Marlena had been hungrily unsatisfied all night and they barely slept. Randor was quite surprised when he saw lady Edwina there in the room looking to them with her mouth opened, her hair disheveled, like she was near the lake while masturbating… he saw her nipples trough the translucent nightglow and he even imagined making love with the maid while he was burring his member in Marlena’s slit. Randor led his queen to several orgasms, a thing that didn’t happen for years, and later she had sucked him to a moment of happiness. They even had tried her butthole, another thing that it was almost forgotten. Randor smiled while the hot waters massaged him. It was a smile of a fulfilled man.

He couldn’t avoid to think if this new hunger from Marlena wasn’t related with her recent pilgrimage to the Castle Grayskull. He knew that the Sorceress and the holy waters of the castle could inflame huge desires. He already had made love with Marlena for days on the Sorceress’ bed while she was looking to them. Once the Sorceress had even taken his penis in her hand and introduced it in Marlena, while saying “again”. The twins were conceived in that huge bed.

After all those years, Randor still couldn’t understood why his mother, the queen Teela Na, had leaved is father, king Miro, to become the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull. His father became a different man after her departure. Much more bitter. The Sorceress had many tasks that were incompatible with the tasks of a queen… or the tasks of a wife… or even the tasks of a mother…

The king heard a noise and opened his eyes. His queen was climbing the stairs, nude in all the splendor of her beautiful body.

“Were are you going?”

“Come here…”

Randor didn’t really want to leave the bubbling hot tub. He had to make an effort to get out and follow his wife.

From the balcony he looked down. Down there he could see several undress men around the swimming pool. He knew the place well. After the sword trains in the yard he often used the swimming pool with his men. The swimming pool had a quite high ceiling in a crystal dome. The sunrays went through the translucent dome and the humid bodies shinned. Between the gallery and the swimming pool area there was a strong glass that allowed him to see the pool, but the courtesans couldn’t see him.

But Marlena didn’t had call him to see the men in the swimming pool. He continued to follow her. She had stopped after an arcade. He looked down. The queen was looking to the women’s area. And there she was, lady Edwina, as nude as he had seen her by the lake.

“Wanted to see her nude again?”

“No!” he mumbled.

“Liar!” she smiled.

His eyes followed her nude body and proved to Marlena that he was really lying. Lady Edwina laid down her slim body in the water and Randor noted that her right hand was around her sex. Would he see her again masturbating? She was completely bald around her sex. Randor liked it. It made her almost juvenile, recalling him his younger days. Her breasts were firm but much smaller than Marlena’s.

And she was masturbating in the pool. Randor’s penis jerked. Marlena noticed and embraced him from behind, pressing her breasts against his back, leaning her chin on his right shoulder, her lips on his hear, her hand around his erecting member.

In the poll a servant girl passed near Edwina. The noble woman called her and the servant approached. All servants were dressed with light white tunics with thin straps, so they could be easily differentiated from the courtesans. Edwina rose from the water and pulled the young servant arm and let the servant’s hand to her sex. For a moment the servant seemed to resist and hesitate, then she conceded. Edwina dragged her to the pool, lied down again on the water and the young girl began to masturbate her, while in the gallery Marlena masturbated Randor and kissed his neck, his shoulders, his nape. Randor’s left hand went to his back and he caressed Marlena’s thighs and buttocks, while he raised his right hand above his shoulder to grab Marlena’s hair.

Down there, Edwina had exposed the girl’s small breasts and was cupping them with her hands while being satisfied. The young girl seemed to be tired of the position and Edwina placed her right hand above the girl’s hand to instigate her to continue.

The king had already heard of these things in the women baths but never thought that it would happen like that. There were not many women in the pool, but they were doing that in front of all, and Randor thought that two other women on the other corner, totally covered by the water could be doing the same. That would be unthinkable in the men’s baths! Not that there weren’t men liking men. Randor suspected of a few! It was just considerate intolerable such a public display.

Edwina seemed with some difficulty to reach the climax, but Randor was close, damn woman! Marlena was working him so well! Damn women!

Then they heard noise… it was not from the swimming pool, it was nearer. Randor and Marlena both turned around to see the source. Down there, near the hot tub, were Adora, Glimmer and Frosta looking up, while Marlena never stopped pumping Randor’s penis. Suddenly the seers become the performers. To worsen the things, the three young women were completed naked, as it was usual in the baths. They had the towels in their hands but they were so surprised that they even didn’t tried to cover themselves. Randor couldn’t avoid to take a look to their pristine bodies before exploding in his wife’s expert hands. Down there, his sister Frosta couldn’t evade the first splash on her chest, arms and shoulders, she was in the middle of the three, and Randor even suspected that Marlena targeted her it on purpose.

With all the possible dignity that he had left, he almost run for his towel to cover himself. Still looking to the white cream on his young sister’s attractive chest, while the other girls giggled. Frosta was stunned looking to her breasts and arms.

The king mumbled and excuse before leaving. But from the corner of his eye he still saw Marlena picking a towel.

“Sorry Frosta, let me clean you!”

And Marlena leaned forward and begun to lick Randor’s sperm from Frosta’s chest. The king gained immediately a new erection.

Damn woman! He recalled when Marlena had caught him making love with Evil-Lyn… and what had she made? Did she storm out? No… she had just joined them.

Damn woman!

Damn women!

He made one of the humblest retreats of his life. Hearing the giggles and imagining what the women could be doing.

Frosta was still speechless!

Her sister in law was kissing her neck and chin with soft tender kisses. They were enjoyable. The queen’s nipples brushed her breasts and she begun to trembled at the touch. She didn’t want to tremble, but she did. She felt ashamed that her older brother had ejaculated in her chest. It was disgusting! At the same time, she was still excited to see the way Marlena was giving pleasure to her husband. Frosta never had imagined that her brother Randor could have such facial expressions. She would never forget his face when he… came… on her…

And then, Marlena didn’t give her time to think, to react. She begun to lick her. Frosta could feel her tongue in her breast near her nipple. Her nipple reacted. Her nipples reacted and were both erect. Her nieces just giggled like dumb teenagers and were embraced looking to her. She felt jealous of their friendship. She never was that close with her sister Castaspella, maybe it was the age difference, or maybe it was just Castaspella’s temper. She hated her half-brother Keldor, and Randor was always her big brother, protecting her from all, being there for her, until he promised her to the king of Snows, without even warning her. She felt betrayed. And she should feel angry with her brother, that had just come one her, and with her sister in law… but she wasn’t. She liked when Marlena kissed and nibbled her soft skin below her chin.

Frosta was still thinking that Marlena really had licked the white sticky cream that she had in her breast. She was both disgusted and fascinated. Would she one day lick the white cream from her husband. She was promised to the king of Snows for so long… and she never knew a man… she didn’t even meet her promised husband. Would she like him? Would she hate him and find him discussing? Would he come on her chest just like her brother did?

“Let us go to the hot tub and I will clean you better!”

It was Marlena that was talking to her. The queen took her by her hand and lead her to the water. She had a soft hand and Frosta felt some comfort while being hold by the hand. Her young nieces were already there. Glimmer was seated on Adora’s lap, and the two were leaned back against the tub’s edge, their bodies were almost in the horizontal. Glimmer’s perky breasts were practically out of the water, her pinky nipples protuberant. The two cousins were so beautiful. Adora was playing with Glimmers nipples. That should shock Frosta, but it didn’t. She recalled one day in a bath when she had cupped her sister’s Castaspella young breasts.

“What are you doing?” asked Castaspella abruptly. Why was she asking? Older sisters should know it all. And Frosta just returned to her shell in the tub. One or two years later she gained courage and made the same with their mother in the baths. She reacted in a completely different way. Her mother was gentle, she put her hands on hers, and asked:

“Do you like to feel them?”

Frosta had just nodded and smiled. Then Castaspella appeared from nowhere and ruined everything.

And now there was Marlena, with those two heavy swinging breasts and Frosta cupped them even without thinking of doing it. They were huge, like she recalled the ones from her mother, and soft, and yet firm and proud.

And Marlena was smiling to her. She was so tender and she didn’t stop kissing her.

“Oh…” she moaned without noticing it.

She still had sperm in her shoulders and arms and Marlena felt encouraged enough to kiss and clean her with her tongue and hands, washing her, until she took in her mouth one of Frosta’s breast and sucked it.

“Oh!” Marlena heard a small timid gasp from the princess.

Marlena looked to her younger sister in law. She was completely available to her. She was much more inexperienced than Marlena’s thought. Poor girl, promised so long ago to the king of Snows, and waiting there in the palace to be picked at any instant.

But her daughter, Adora was there with Glimmer. Would this be the most appropriate moment? Marlena mentally shook her shoulders. The two younger girls just had seen the king ejaculating over Frosta.

“Adora… did you ever kissed a girl?” the queen asked, looking to the cousins for an instant.

The girls giggled.

“Yes…” she said, her bluish eyes looking to her cousin.

“Glimmer?”

“Yes…” her niece answered timidly, returning Adora’s look.

“Frosta?”

In her arms, cupping the queen’s breasts, Frosta shook her head vigorously.

Marlena moved slowly, removed Frosta’s hands from her breasts and embraced her, breasts against breasts. With all the naturality in the world, Frosta’s hands went to her lower back and ass checks. Marlena smirked. After all her sister in law could learn something. Then the queen leaned her head forward and her lips explored Frosta’s mouth. Her tongue opened the younger’s woman’s lips, and she penetrated her mouth and sucked her tongue to the outside. Another “Oh” was heard.

“Adora… have you ever sucked a woman’s breasts?”

Marlena interrupted the kiss. Frosta stood there with her lips apart waiting her return.

“Besides yours when I was a baby?” Adora teased… “yes, mother?”

The queen didn’t asked to Glimmer, at this point she already knew the answer. The two girls were beside her, practically doing the same thing that she did to Frosta, as if the queen was in command and they followed her practices. And by the confidence of their moves, Marlena understood that they were much more experienced than Frosta.

So, she licked Frosta’s chest again, like she was cleaning the semen from her skin. The small timid “Ohs!” came more abruptly, in a succession. And the queen took one of Frosta’s nipples in her mouth to suckle. She immediately had the feeling that the younger woman had a small orgasm, even without touching her sex.

After a while, Marlena softly asked her:

“Do you want to lick mine?” she wanted to go slowly.

Frosta didn’t answer, she just grabbed the queen’s breasts, compressed them and dove her face in Marlena’s breasts. At their side it was Glimmer’s time. And the queen allowed Frosta to take all her time enjoying her inviting breasts. But then she begun to feel the rush, Marlena wanted to taste her sister in law, at this point she desire her, she wanted to lead her to a powerful orgasm.

“Adora… have you haver licked a woman?”

There was silence. Marlena didn’t expect such a silence from her daughter.

“No… not yet!” the answer surprised Marlena, she took a look to both girls and saw their doubts in their minds… curious… they hadn’t done it yet… the cousins still didn’t had given that step.

“If you want… follow me…” she pushed Frosta against the pool’s edge and made her sit there, opened her legs and made her slowly recline until she was lied down, out of the water, with only her legs in. Frosts sex was opened, fragile, exposed to the queen’s mouth.

Next to her, Glimmer was in the same position. Aunt and niece looked to each other, smiled tenderly and they hold their hands. Their inexperience made them slightly nervous while waiting for their lovers move.

The queen dove on, to position herself between Frosta’s legs. At her side she sensed Adora doing the same. The queen kissed and nibbled the loving skin on the inside of Frosta’s thighs, her tongue tracing invisible lines in her skin.

Frosta begun to understand in anticipation what the queen was planning to do, and preventive explosions of pleasure were already following the touch of the queen’s lips.

Frosta could feel her sister in law hot breath, hotter than the water, brushing over her sex and retreating before coming back, gliding the tongue and snaking, darting, running through the skin of her shaved mount of Venus and teasing mildly at her outer lips before violently licking, turning the inner lips apart and watering her with saliva much more than with the tub’s water. Marlena hands were bellow her buttocks and raised her so the queen could smell her deeply, and taste her, devour her, pressing the beautiful queen’s face into her, pushing the tongue profoundly and then opening her hood the same way a flower blooms. So, when Marlena sucked directly her clitoris she bloomed her simultaneously to an orgasm and to life. With a final timid “Oh!” Frosta reborn in that moment and Marlena felt pure joy when Frosta’s clit shivered electrically between her lips.

“Marlena…” the poor girl mumbled.

The queen distended slowly one of Frosta’s legs just a little bit, over her shoulder, so she could see her daughter. Adora was working hard on Glimmer, the girl appeared to be in a paradise, smiling foolishly, looking to Frosta and caressing her aunt’s face.

Suddenly Glimmer bucked, hit by a powerful thunder, all the muscles of her body tensed once, twice and a third time before they relaxed. She closed her eyes and felt in the oblivion. Her right leg brushing Frosta’s right one. Her left hand brushing her aunt’s breast and playing with the nipple.

Adora emerged from her cousin’s legs. Her lips red from the effort, her mouth moisty, her face happy with her objective accomplished. Smiling. Marlena abandoned Frosta in her stupor, gave a step in the water and pulled her daughter to her arms. The queen kissed the princess so deeply and intensely that she forgot that she had to breath. She captured her daughter’s lips one hers, they were warm and soft, tempting. Their tongues danced lasciviously together, taunting, exploring the delicateness of their souls. It was like the all known universe focused in their lips touching, their tongues exploring each other, the fluids of four women merged on a powerful cocktail. Marlena tasted Adora’s saliva and Glimmer’s vaginal fluids while passing her own saliva and Frosta’s inner flavors.

She kissed her daughter like she had never kissed her husband, just the same way she had kissed her son. Both with tender motherly love and wild insane passion. She curled her arms around the princess, pressed her huge breasts against the princess voluptuous bust and there was so much flesh between the two that they had to lean forward their heads to fully kiss each other.

“I want to lick you all,” said the mother before biting Adora’s lower lip while with one hand she caressed her firm buttocks.

“Mom!”

Adora melted in her arms and Marlena wanted to lean her near Frosta and doing again exactly the same, dancing her daughter into an orgasm. But the girls were recovering from their orgasmic bliss, and anything that could happened with Adora would have to be private. It would be a mother and daughter bond. Just like Marlena had done with Adam. So, she just gave her a last kiss and abandoned her daughter with a promise in the eyes.

Glimmer was recovering faster than Frosta. She rose up and slid to the tub, her head leaned against Frosta’s legs. Even so near the water, the younger girl could smell the odor that emanated from her aunt. It was similar to Adora’s and yet smelled saltier. Her curiosity took the best of her, she slipped a hand between her aunt’s legs and caressed her intimate lips. Frosta crossed her legs, arresting Glimmer’s had, she squeezed several times, then she trembled, moaned and her fluids drowned Glimmer’s fingers. She begun to remove her hand but Frosta’s hands stopped her, and her aunt begun to repeat the process. Only at the third time Glimmer was able to remove her hand and finally smell it better and taste it from the tip of her finger. It was saltier than she thought! When she looked again to her side she even doubted that Frosta was aware that Glimmer had her hand on her aunt. Frosta had her eyes closed and probably she was thinking that it was Marlena’s hand.

And Marlena was looking to Glimmer with a smile in her lips. The queen had seen her, Glimmer thought and blushed immediately.

But it was all over. They all felt it. It was time to leave the baths.

***

That night, Adam when to his mother’s chambers. He had just taken a shower after a sweaty training day. He was beginning to think that his classes should focus more on theory and less in muscle. He needed a chance to see his mother. He skipped the guards and the maids and was able to enter his mother’s quarters silently. The prince saw that she wasn’t alone in the bed. He almost cursed Randor! Then at the doorway, he looked again, it wasn’t the king with his mother… it was a woman!

He waited until he could identify her. It wasn’t one of her maids, before he went there he knew exactly where the maids were.

Adora! His sister Adora was there lying naked in the queen’s bed.

The prince hesitated. His first impulse was to join them, then he considered, at that hour his father could enter the queen’s chamber at any time. He retreated to the shadows and observed.

They were probably there for some time, Adora was reaching her peak, her mother was licking her inner parts as if there was no tomorrow. The girl bucked, her two hands holding her mother’s hair and pressing the queen’s head against her. Adora was trembling and moaning. Her mother’s wet tongue was carrying her to places that she didn’t knew that could exist. Her mother’s hands were caressing and milking her perky breasts, enlarging her nipples, while squeezing and playing.

Adora had been on fire since that morning. After what she had done to Glimmer, she knew that it was just a question of time that her best friend and cousin would return her the honors.

But she had seen her mother with Frosta. She lunged and lusted for her mother’s touch. She had been surprised by her mother actions. Several times Adora had tried to play with her mother.

Once they were on the queen’s chambers, just like now, and they were probing new dresses for a reception, just the two. There were no maids around. Mother and daughter were half naked between dresses.

“Help me here and tie this behind me, to hold the dress” said Marlena, holding two straps in her hands, while evaluating her dress in front of the full body mirror.

Adora positioned herself behind her mother to attend her, she didn’t knew what happened, maybe was the sight of her mother’s naked back, maybe was the reflection of her ample breasts on the mirror, maybe it was because Adora was also naked from her waist up. She pressed her bare breasts against her mother’s back while her hands freely cupped her mother’s heavy breasts.

“I would like to have two giants, like these ones!”

The queen laugh, amused. She escaped from her daughter’s bold hands, turned to her and embraced her with tenderness, pressing her own chest against the younger woman.

“When you were a child you liked to play with them!”

“I still like!”

“Oh! You are not a child anymore…. now you can play with yours…” said the queen, caressing with the back of her right hand her daughter’s chest. “And you are still growing… they will grow more…” she played with a nipple.

With no reasonable explanation both begun to laugh at the same time.

And Adora begun to laugh with joy, remembering the experience while her mother was leading her to the edge.

She heard a sound and opened her eyes.

She saw a man entering the room.

It was her father. The princess saw the king’s face. A face of shock followed by a face of desire.

“Dad!” she moaned.

Randor was naked in a heartbeat. His hands on his wife’s hips, his erect penis caressing Marlena’s buttocks, his tip searching in her butt crack, finding an entry.

The queen had heard him enter the bedroom. Marlena’s right hand leaved her daughter’s breast, caressed Adora’s soaking sex and her moisty hand went down grabbing the king’s penis, massaging, lubricating it and leading it to her own sex before her husband could get some wrong ideas, she wasn’t in the mood to receive an anal penetration. But, she was already aroused and became wet in an instant, Randor felt her excitement and became rough, pumping furiously inside her, leaning forward, cupping her breasts, feeling their heaviness, while seeing her licking their daughter.

Marlena never stopped. Randor’s entry had made the princess tense, but Marlena quickly calmed her down, kissing and nibbling her. Sensing her muscles in the legs relax, her lips open again.

The queen ignored her husband, while he penetrated her roughly and quickly, in long thrusts, she was focused on her daughter. Kissing and nibbling. Insistently. Inhaling deeply, her tongue brushing, darting, savoring, once and a while inserting the tip of the tongue.

Adora couldn’t avoid the pleasure. She forgot that her father was there. She pressed her mother’s head against her, entwining her fingers in her mother's red hair.

The young princess sensed that she was close. She closed her eyes and exploded, pressing even more her mother’s face against her, burying Marlena’s mouth against her inner lips, the queen’s nose brushing her Mount of Venus. And Adora smiled realizing that her mother was the first woman to give her pleasure, that lead her to the final step. It was so different when she was alone. It was much more fun. It was also different from where she was with her cousin Glimmer or when she was playing and taunting with her twin brother. Her mother’s expertize opened her a new world of possibilities.

Marlena’s tongue movements begun to slow down and when she sensed that Randor was close she begun to push her hips back, slamming her buttocks against her husband’s body. And then she lowered one hand, caressed herself between her legs for some brief moments before reaching Radnor’s testicles. He ejaculated immediately. 

Marlena raised her head from her daughter’s legs. She got up and faced her husband. Without even bothering to clean her face, she kissed him gently on the lips, while she pressed her breasts against his chest.

“Leave us, Randor!” murmured Marlena, “Please!”

The king hesitated, he looked to his daughter on the bed, her legs wide open, her sex humid, her face showing a happiness found in the oblivion, then he nodded, obeyed to his wife and queen and begun to pick is clothes from the floor.

When the king’s footsteps faded away the queen returned to the bed. She kissed long and tenderly Adora, then she smiled to herself:

“You can come out of the shadows, Adam. Do something useful and bring us some towels!”

The young prince was happy with the dark and felt ashamed to be discovered by his mother. He picked a towel from the bathroom, moved like a little boy and approached his mother’s bed.

Adora smiled to him and his mother received him in an embrace with her naked arms pressing his bare chest against her prominent breasts. His erection was already in full glory when their skins touched. His penis was appearing bellow his loincloth and his head touched his mother’s legs, not far from the place from where he had born.

The queen laugh at the contact. Kissed him motherly in the tip of his nose, in his eyes and in his forehead.

“My poor son!” she finally kissed him in the mouth and he tasted from her mother his sister’s juices.

Marlena pushed him to the bed and Adam felt at Adora’s side, his member erect like a ship’s mast.

The young princess jiggled at the sight.

“How long were you there?” she whispered at his brother’s ear while her lovely breasts were pressed against his right arm.

“Let us take this out” whispered Marlena removing his loincloth. She dried her body with the towel, threw it to the floor and jumped to the bed, straddling Adam, one leg of each side of his body. Leaned over him, her strong and full breasts pending and brushing his skin, her full lips kissing his belly and moving up, dragging to reach his chest, his chin and finally his mouth where they melted in a long kiss. All her body moved sensually over him. And he felt the hotness of her sanctuary approaching the tip of his male member.

He knew that his father had been there some moments ago, but he didn’t care. At his right side, the soft kisses that his twin sister was planting in his neck and ear, her wet tongue darting, her lips around his ear lobule were deviating him from his mother.

Ignoring Adora, Adam just buried his head between those huge breasts that were in front of him and jerked his hips trying to catch his mother. But she knew better than him and retreated, avoiding his member but embracing him and allowing him to enjoy the milk and honey of her breasts’ sweetness.

He was lost. At his side he sensed his sister’s new movements so he couldn’t ignore her anymore. Adam turned his head to her. He covered her mouth with his and with a hand reached for one of her full perky breasts. It was hard and firm and strong and he could feel her heart beating wildly beneath her warm skin. And she had a fresh immature taste on her lips.

His hips didn’t stop pumping, trying to catch Marlena. And when his mother grabbed his member and conducted it to his objective he almost climaxed immediately when he felt he was inside her warm and welcoming body. Her hip movement was exhilarating, her vagina lips around his penis seemed so suck him inside as her mouth would.

Adam embraced both. He noticed that they were kissing while he divided his attention from sucking his mother left breast to his sister right one. His right hand searched for her sister’s sex, but when he arrived there his hand collided with one of Marlena’s. In that moment Adam understood why his sister was moaning and bumping all her body. She was high again. Their mother’s hand was leading her again to the edge. And Adam wanted to kiss her again when they both reached their peak. He wanted to feel her orgasmic breath, mouth to mouth. He wanted to muffle her cry of pleasure with his lips. She was on the edge and he was on the edge. He pumped one more time. Deep. Marlena moved her hand once more to please her daughter, and Adam squeezed her breast like he wanted to milk it like he did so many years ago, while his other hand was tightened around Adora’s round soft buttock. The twins came almost at the same time while kissing each other. Marlena kept her body moving and jerked some more times before reaching her own climax already feeling her son shrinking inside her.

The twins faded away to sleep, embraced like they were used when they were just little children. Their mother kissed them softly in their faces, tender motherly kisses, like any mother would and gently begun to sung a lullaby song that she used to sing for them when they were much, much younger. Adam felt so comfortable, embraced to his sister, feeling her soft and warm skin, her paced breath, her agreeable smell and the last thing that he felt was the soft pressure of this mother’s breasts crushed against his back.

He woke up with an erection. He was still embraced to his sister. She was awake. Her head was resting in his chest and her right hand was playing with his member, like in her younger days she could be playing with a doll, dressing and undressing it. But each time his phallus was undressed of its foreskin, he became harder and harder.

“Did I wake you up?”

“Where is mom?”

“She went to our father’s rooms… I guess she didn’t want that he could show up here again. Not while you were here sleeping… naked… with this thing pointing to the ceiling. Now she is taking a quick bath and she will return soon…”

“Good!”

“I want to ask you something…”

“Sure…”

“I want that you leave me here alone with mom… just this night…”

“Why?”

“You know why…” Her hand wrapped his penis and she began slowly to pump. “Please!”

“I am thinking about it…” said Adam tilting his head back and enjoying his sister’s caresses while her hard breasts were pressed against his chest. His hand felt from her back to her buttocks, caressing them slightly.

“You are an idiot… you know that I can stop at any moment…”

“But if you want that I go away… you could at least… ouch… be careful… that is not a sword!”

“Sorry!” Adora felt embarrassed. She was trying to give pleasure to her brother as she had seen that morning her mother masturbating her father. The hand around the member, the continuous movement, up and down. She didn’t want to hurt him. Inexplicably, she wanted to hide her inexperience. It was the first time that she held it in her hand and she was enjoying it. It was hard, warm and was pulsing alive. So she decided to uncover her clumsy handling kissing him. Adora knew that she was a good kisser. And she liked to feel her brother’s taste, his tongue exploring her opened lips. He was not so tender as Glimmer or her mother, but there was a certain abruptness in him that she liked. And when she heard him moaning, she understood that she was doing something right. She leaved his lips and decided to press her perky breasts against his mouth while she gave him pleasure. Her brother suckled like a little boy. She smiled to him, and found it so tender.

Their mother returned to the bedroom in time to see Adam’s ecstasy. She knelled beside the bed, removed her wet towel around her head and she slowly cleaned Adam’s sperm from his belly and chest. Then cleaned Adora’s hands and the splash in her arm, before delicately cleaning her son’s member, first with the towel, then with her lips.

The prince understood that it was his time to leave, and kissed them goodnight. Before leaving the room, picking his clothes from the floor. He still looked back, one last time, to those two beautiful naked women.


End file.
